Romeo and Juliet: Act VI
by Unanimously Anonymous
Summary: Shakespeare wrapped up his play quite nicely, but what happens to the characters? "Some shall be pardoned, and some punishèd." Who does the Prince mean? Find out who gets away and who pays the price in Act VI of Romeo and Juliet. 3 scenes
1. Scene 1: The Prince's Court

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the other five acts of the play. They are the ideas of the brilliant William Shakespeare. (I also stole the format from my textbook. :D)**

**This was a project for my English class and the task was to write Act VI of Romeo and Juliet. The act has to have 3 scenes that describe what happens to the remaining characters in the play. I had to use some Shakespearian words, so yes at times it is sort of goofy. I wasn't even going to upload it here, but I'm actually quite proud of how it's turned out, so here it is. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Act VI**

_**Scene 1**_: _The Prince's court._

[_Enter _FRIAR _escorted by two guards._]

**Prince.  
**Friar Laurence, I doth know thee to be a good holy man,  
But thou hath to understand thine actions are inexcusable.

**Friar.  
**Mine Prince and master, I doth know this 'tis true.  
I accept the consequences of mine actions  
And await what punishment thou seest fit.

**Prince.  
**Well, good holy man, thine crimes need be stated.  
Thou married the young Romeo and Juliet in secret,  
Deceiving both their parents  
And doing so without their consent.  
Because of the ignorance of the Capulets,  
Juliet wast ne'r wed for a second time  
To the poor County Paris,  
Which thou knowst is sin in God's eyes.  
Thou deceivéd all again whenst,  
From thy mix of herbs,  
Hath Juliet feign death.  
'Tis this last wrong-doing  
that hath causéd so much grief.  
'Tis thy variable plan that failed so catastrophically.  
For 'tis thine letter the banished Romeo didn't receive,  
So whenst he came unto the tome,  
He assuméd the only sleeping Juliet  
To hath been taken ast  
An eternal prisoner by death's pale grip.  
And thenceforth, too stricken with grief to live,  
He doth down his mortal poison.  
But stay! 'twould be a blessing did the number dead stop hence.  
Romeo 'tis not the only victim of the thine misgivings  
For the sleeping Juliet then stirred from her slumber  
To find her husband newly dead.  
Thou claimst that thou offered her the work of God  
Only to flee following her refusal.  
After which 'tis known she doth took her life.  
That brings thy death toll up to two,  
But we shalln't forget the County Paris.  
He who doth lose a duel with Romeo  
Trying to protect his beloved and appearéd dead Juliet.  
That sums the blood on thine hands  
To that of three young lives.  
So what have thee to say for thyself?

**Friar.  
**'Tis mine deepest regret that so many so young should parish.  
'Tis also mine regret that the fault 'tis mostly mine.  
I wish God hadst allowed his characters play differently,  
That the lives of the young lovers and the County Paris  
Might hath been spared.  
I know the weight of the blood on mine hands  
And I'm ready for mine sentence; to redeem what I can.

**Prince.  
**Thou wilt be sent thither; away from Fair Verona.  
O'er near the Thieves' Woods.  
'Tis hither thou wilt stay for the remainder of thine days,  
And thou wilt liveth amongst the lepers.  
'Twill be thine duty to care for them  
And be their connection to the Lord  
In their few last moments of their life.  
Thou wilt ne'er set foot in Verona again  
Nor wilt thou set foot in any town again,  
For I wilt sendth the word far and wide  
Of that of Friar Laurence's sentence.  
Thou wilt be banned from society  
And thine name wilt be spoken  
With all the maledictions credited to a leper.  
Thou wilt not be forgotten,  
But instead rememberéd in disgust,  
Thine name uttered in hate  
From only the lips of the lowest scum.

[_Exit_ FRIAR _escorted by two guards, leaving_ PRINCE_ alone._]

Oh Lord, if only thou couldst see  
To kill a holy man, a blessing couldst sometimes be.

* * *

**I want to end all the scenes with rhymes because well, just because really. So what do you think? Is this believable? Fair punishment? Did I get the characterisation right? (Because I don't feel I really got it, but I'm honestly just happy that I finally wrote it. Still let me know.) **

**If you took the time to read this work that I _slaved_ over (OK more like procrastinated by staring at a blank screen for a few hours :D) then I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	2. Scene 2: The Capulet's Kitchen

_**Scene 2:**__ The Capulet's kitchen. _

[_Enter two _SERVING GIRLS _working in the kitchen._]

**First Serving girl.**  
Hast thou seenth the statues of the late Romeo and Juliet?

**Second Serving girl**.  
Aye, I hath. 'Tis a sad sight those two make.  
A reminder to us all of that tragic day,  
Whenst the young lovers took their lives  
To hath in death whast they couldn'th hads't in life.

**First Serving girl.**  
Aye, a memorial in pure gold too.  
I doubs't that our masters, Capulets, really caréd so much  
For the decease of Romeo.

**Second Serving girl.  
**How doth thou mean?

**First Serving girl.  
**Well, takes but one look to know  
Those statues doth cost a fortune.  
I thinkth Lord Capulet thought it not worth the price.

**Second Serving girl**.  
But what of Lord Montague.  
Doth he thinkth it worth the price?

**First Serving girl.  
**Aye, I believeth he did.  
Hath thou not heard?  
Lord Montague wast foundéd dead the morn of last.

**Second Serving girl**.  
What! Stay! Thine prying ears hath doth heard wrong!  
A pitiful rumor that thine head  
Hast been foolish enough to believeth.  
'Tis peace now, peace between the families.  
Lord Montague cans't be dead!

**First Serving girl.  
**'Tis true! I heard straight from Mary  
Who heard it right from Lord Montague's kitchen maid.

**Second Serving girl**.  
How doth this happen?  
How couldst anyone hath killed the poor Lord Montague?  
It cans't be true!

**First Serving girl.  
**Hath thou not ears? Or doth thou only chose not to listen?  
Lord Montague is dead. 'Tis true!  
But 'tis not murder that doth marked his end.  
'Tis his own doing by his own knife.

**Second Serving girl**.  
What? Lord Montague took his own life?

**First Serving girl.  
**For heaven's sake, child! Mark my words!  
Lord Montague is dead by his own blade!

**Second Serving girl**.  
But how…

**First Serving girl.  
**'Tis said that his chamber maid whenst to wake him  
The morn of last and found him not sleeping, but dead on his bed.  
He doth held his knife in one hand  
And from the other he hadst cut his veins  
Letting the life flow from them 'til all wast gone.  
May God bless him.

**Second Serving girl**.  
Yes, God bless Lord Montague.  
But why, pray tell, did he taketh his life now?

**First Serving girl.  
**Well, 'tis no secret he lost everything  
With the banishment of his son.  
Wife and child dead the same day.  
I'd hath to say that after Lord Capulet hadst finished the statue  
Of Romeo he just couldns't bear to live with the reminder.  
He wast a lonely man and lonely men dons't like reminding  
Of why they're lonely.

**Second Serving girl**.  
I see thou ist correct. But I just cans't believe it.  
Bless him.

**First Serving girl.  
**Aye, bless him.

**Second Serving girl**.  
Doth thou know howst the Capulets feel of this?

**First Serving girl.  
**Like I said before, I dons't thinkth the Capulets care too much.  
I think they're trying to forget all of this ever happened.  
They're starting again, you know.

**Second Serving girl**.  
How doth thou mean?

**First Serving girl.  
**But soft! Doth thou not know? Thou hast ears for not!  
The Lady Capulet is carrying a child!  
They're starting again with the rearing of another kid.

**Second Serving girl**.  
Ho! But what of Juliet! Doth they hath no care in mourning her?

**First Serving girl.  
**'Tisn't likely.  
But howst could thou not know? The whole of Verona knows.  
Thou shouldst seeth the looks they get.  
The whole of Verona glares at them, despises them.  
But they doth carry on  
Ast if nothing wast ever wrong.

* * *

**I definitely prefer this scene to the last one. You really just don't know how much fun it is to write kitchen gossip until you try it! This bit is really what I'm proud of and I have a feeling that I'll really like the next bit too. **

**Again, is this believable? I really don't think Lord Montague could have carried on alone and the Capulets were always more in the mind set of "What can we get out of Juliet? How will having had her benefit us?" So yeah, I've kind of got something against them. I obviously made up these characters so no form to fit there. I hope they were enjoyable, but I'd love to know what you think. Even if you just say a couple of words, it will make my day. :D**


	3. Scene 3: A Verona Street

_**Scene 3: **__A Verona street. _

[_Enter _BENVOLIO _wandering down the street._]

**Balthasar**.  
Ho! Is that not Benvolio?  
Friend, how doth thee?

**Benvolio**.  
How dare thou callest me by that.  
I am not thine friend.

**Balthasar**.  
What! But stay. What canst thou mean?  
Good times enough were shared betwixt thou and I,  
Were they not?  
Why doth thou say he no longer callest me friend?

**Benvolio**.  
That I call thee not a friend is to say the least.  
Thou wouldst be more correct  
To say I count thee as an enemy.

**Balthasar**.  
My Lord! Why doth thee say these words?  
I assure thee that however I hath wronged thee  
I hath mind to make amends!

**Benvolio**.  
Thou knowst how thou wronged me!  
How thou wronged all of Verona!  
Thou knowst why we mourn.  
And 'tis all thine fault!

**Balthasar**.  
Soft, Benvolio!  
Thou canst not mean the tragedy that befell us of late?  
Thou knowst I mourn as much as thee.  
Thou knowst I wished it no more than thee!  
How canst thou say 'tis mine fault.

**Benvolio**.  
'Tis thy fault, Balthasar, thy fault!  
'Tis by thine doing that Romeo hath died  
Along with his wife, fair Juliet  
And his father, whom thou took everything from!  
'Tis thee who killed the Montague's!  
'Tis thee who killed them all!

[BENVOLIO _draws his knife and begins stepping toward _BALTHASAR.]

**Balthasar**.  
Ho, Benvolio! Stay!  
Thou hast been on the beer  
And is not thine self.  
Surely thou cannot meaneth this?

**Benvolio**.  
I hath had not a drop of liquor  
And I meaneth everything from mine lips.  
'Tis thine news of Juliet's death  
That made Romeo buy his mortal draft.  
And 'tis the act of downing it  
That wast the cause of Juliet's death!  
And 'tis by thine hands, Lord Montague took his life!  
'Tis thine fault he lost wife and child the same day!  
Ast if that wasn't enough,  
Thou hadst a chance to redeem thyself,  
To stop Romeo going unto the tome,  
To stop him walking to his grave,  
Least 'til Juliet hadst woken,  
But thou did nothing!  
Thou only hid in the shadows  
Ast thou watched Romeo walk to his end!  
Thou art a worthless example of life!  
If thou hath not been mistaken of Juliet's death,  
And rode off to mislead Romeo,  
But allowed time for the Friar's letter to arrive,  
Then none of this would hath happened!  
All wouldst be well!  
They wouldst be alive!

**Balthasar**.  
Soft, now, Benvolio.  
Those events were beyond mine control.  
Lay down your blade and let me make amends.

**Benvolio**.  
Thou canst never make amends!  
Thou art useless!  
Thou hath done nothing but wrong!  
So I take thine life from thee,  
To avenge that lost by The Great Romeo.

[BENVOLIO _stabs _BALTHASAR _through the heart. _BALTHASAR _screams._ _He dies. _BENVOLIO _proceeds to pound his chest with his fists._]

**Benvolio**.  
'Tis thine fault he's dead!  
'Tis thou who doth murdered him!  
Murdered!

[_Enter _PRINCE _with _GUARDS.]

**Prince**.  
Benvolio? What art thou doing?  
What hath happened here?

**Benvolio**.  
Vengeance hath happened here!  
Romeo's killer hath been slain!  
And I hath killed him!

**Prince**.  
But soft. I hadst thought there wast peace.  
What hath thee done?  
Guards!

[_Two _GUARDS _seize _BENVOLIO _and another checks the body._]

**First Guard**.  
'Tis Balthasar, my Lord.  
He ist dead.

**Benvolio**.  
'Tis true! 'Tis true!  
The guilty Balthasar ist dead  
And by mine hands!

[BENVOLIO _laughs manically._]

**Second Guard**.  
He ist mad, my Lord!  
Completely insane!

**Prince**.  
Aye, I canst see that he ist.  
Throw him in the jail.  
Hold him there 'til he canst be taken to the mad house.  
There he wilt rot away in living hell.

**Benvolio**.  
'Tis justice that I doth bestow!  
For I hath slain the killer of Romeo! [_Exeunt._]

* * *

**I think I've saved the best for last! (It's also the one with the most stage direction. :-?) I knew from the start that one of the characters would go mad (it would have been Balthasar and led to his suicide, but I already had one suicide, and this is better.) **

**Is it believable that the mad one is Benvolio? (I just want to point out that I really worked hard on the last two lines to make him seem mad because he's saying that he's brought justice with the death of someone, who had no direct relation in the death of Romeo, but even if he did, is death ever justice?) Is his punishment realistic? I know he could have been killed on the spot, but where's the fun in that? :D Plus people were really suppositious back then. **

**If you made it through 3 scenes of a made-up act of Romeo and Juliet you must be really bored or really love it! Either way, I'd love to know your thoughts. (It's as simple as clicking a button and I bet you click a lot of buttons!) **


End file.
